Multi-junction photovoltaic cells have achieved high efficiencies relative to other types of photovoltaic cells. A high cost of materials and manufacture, a low price to performance ratio, and other factors inhibit widespread adoption thereof. Multi-junction photovoltaic cells comprise multiple junctions tuned to absorbing different wavelengths of light. Monolithically integrated multi-junction photovoltaic (MIMJ-PV) cells consist of multiple junctions that are mechanically and electrically connected, and are generally more efficient than single junction cells, but are far more costly to produce. Additionally, such cells are restricted by lattice matching considerations for material growth, and are still further restricted by requiring current matching, such that a cell can be optimized with respect to a single particular input spectrum (e.g., if the input spectrum changes, the cell will not operate optimally).